Golden Children
by Chibi Acky
Summary: A story I wrote with Aya-chan... please be kind and review!
1. Default Chapter

Golden Children   
Prologue : There she goes...   
By: Cahaya K. (aka Aya) and Garnet   
______________________   
  
Garnet's notes: Well, this is certainly going to be interesting! Aya and I have wanted to do a story together for a really long time, and we fretted over the title. *grins* Aya-chan will have to explain what it's from. Please email us to tell us what you think so far!   
  
Cahaya's Notes: Gee...THANKS Garnet! I'm not going to explain the title just yet. I think that you need to read the story first and WE'LL tell you mid-way why we chose the title Golden Children.   
______________________   
Disclaimer: No own, no money, no sue... blah, blah, blah...   
______________________   
  
"ARGH! Sailor Moon, why can't you be more responsible!"   
  
"You're useless when it comes to attacking, get a grip on reality, we're not always going to be here to protect you!"   
  
"People could get seriously hurt from your mistakes Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Get to the point, what are you trying to tell me."   
  
"Maybe being a Senshi isn't your... destiny."  
  
"I fight just as much as any of you do! Are you saying I'm not part of the team anymore?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess we are."   
  
"Well then, why didn't you just say so! At least it would've saved me from having to meet any of you!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
How could they...   
  
They didn't want her....   
  
They didn't need her...   
  
She didn't need any of them anyway.   
  
Usagi's life story had been filled with tragedy. It wasn't like she even cared that much. They sure didn't. Maybe they would have been nicer if they had known Usagi's REAL parents had died when she was two, and that she couldn't remember anything about them.   
  
Should've   
  
Would've  
  
Could've...  
  
Oh well, life goes on. Usagi heard the scratching on her window, she knew who it was. She didn't care. It bothered her a little that she never cared anymore; maybe it was because she had lost her reason for living.   
  
Chiba Mamoru...   
  
Her Mamo-chan...   
  
He had broken her heart when he had broken off contact. She supposed it was because he wanted to get away from his old life.   
  
To get away from her.  
  
Usagi's vacant eyes swept over the window, her eyes still gathering Luna's shivering figure. She almost felt sorry for her.   
  
Almost.   
  
Usagi had known Luna since... since... oh what did it matter anyway? They had gone a year without a youma attack, and Usagi couldn't have been more grateful for that. She rubbed her thumb over the brooch in her hand.   
  
Could she? Would she? Should she?   
  
It was almost like a final hurrah, her final hurrah, the only thing she could do left to show she was still strong, even without them. She would've given anything just to see her real mother. No, her real mothers. She knew that the mother that had given her life in this lifetime wasn't Queen Serenity.   
  
She missed both.  
  
She stood up, slowly stretching her legs. She could hear Luna outside, screeching like a banshee, "U-S-A-G-I!" she drawled out each syllable like a serpent, "Open this window this instant!" she hissed. Usagi slowly undid the lock and threw out her transformation brooch and her communicator. Luna's crimson eyes widened and she attempted to jump into Usagi's room through the window.  
  
Instead, Usagi shut the door before Luna could squeeze herself in from the tree she had been previously residing in. Luna hit the closed window, and gave one more sad glance towards Usagi's direction before crashing to the ground. Usagi winced, but kept her face emotionless, staring straight out the window.   
  
Luna managed to land on her feet, counting this was the seventh of her nine lives. She felt like crying, but she was strong. She was the advisor of the Moon Princess, and from what the senshi had discovered, it wasn't Usagi after all. At first Luna ignored the comments, so did Minako. Luna often wondered if Minako knew something that the rest of them didn't; but if she did, she kept her mouth shut tightly.   
  
Minako was very loyal, she had a lot of faith in a cause that none of them believed in fighting for. Not anymore at least. Luna gave a dejected sigh, at least Usagi would be happy. Luna glanced up at her previous mistress, noting the unemotional glare. Maybe they had hurt her more then they intended to. She swiftly picked up the objects Usagi a discarded. That girl had so little respect for the things she was given, she just couldn't be the princess. She sneaked a peak one last time at the house she used to occupy. Usagi had shut the blinds. Luna sighed again and turned to leave.   
  
She had what she came for.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
*chants* Email.. Email... EMAIL!   
  
Cahaya: lady_of_earth@hotmail.com   
Garnet: chibi_chibi_acky@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



	2. Another Crummy Day

Golden Children  
chapter 1  
By Lady of Earth and Garnet  
Rating PG-13 (?) There's like five bad words, if you're two, don't read it ^.^  
*******************  
Disclaimer:   
  
Garnet: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and blah, blah, blah... BUT!  
We do own Taiyo, right Aya-chan?  
  
Aya-chan: That's RIIIIIIGHTT!!!!!!1  
*******************  
  
Sunrise.  
  
Another day. Another crummy, crummy day.  
  
Usagi thought glumly, slipping out of bed. She threw a glance over her shoulder, checking  
the alarm clock. Good, she still had an hour and a half until school. Enough time for a  
shower. Okay, so it was obvious that her life wasn't a merry little wonderland anymore.  
She doubted it ever was. At least she had friends then though. She peeled off her pink  
nightgown, kicking it into the hamper. Hah, some friends they turned out to be.  
Well Minako... she asked herself stepping into the shower. Minako was Minako, sweet, caring, happy Minako. She and Minako had always had this bond. Maybe it was because they were both blondes, and both had the some problems.  
  
Usagi turned and splashed her face with the cold water. She had committed so many crimes as Sailor Moon. Thinking back on it, she had relied  
on the others to do everything for her. They were the true Senshi, not her. She couldn't do  
anything right anymore, she only succeeded in making everything worse. The water startled her out of her thoughts, it was beginning to warm up. Normally, the old Usagi would have stayed in another fifteen minutes, procrastinating long enough to be late. Not today though. Not as the new Usagi. Amazing what a few bad friends can do to a person. She quickly dressed, noticing the lack of her transformation locket, but dismissed it with a sigh. She was constantly doing this to herself.   
  
Walking over to her newly cleaned desk, she carefully put the homework that her father had helped her with, away in her book bag. She then turned to the task of doing her hair. Instinctively, she began to wind her odangos, but then forced herself to stop. A silver gleam caught the corner of her eye. Her hand stretched and the clenched, and then stretched again. In one snip, her once ankle length hair now fell to her shoulders in a shower of golden hair. She let out a startled cry when she realized what she had just done. She carefully put the scissors down on her desk, picking up the hair and throwing it in the trash can as best as she could, wondering if this is what people meant when they felt light-headed.   
  
Nah, probably not.   
  
But it was still an amusing thought.   
  
Usagi let out a grin, running her fingers through her *short* wet hair.  
  
Now, how would she style her hair today?  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
Tsukino Ikuko had a routine. Get up, get dressed, wake up Kenji, yell for Usagi and Shingo to get up, start breakfast, scream for Usagi to get up again, feed Kenji and Shingo, yell for Usagi again, fix their lunches, and then finally scream that Usagi was going to be late if she didn't get up now. However, much to her pleasant surprise, Usagi broke that system.  
  
She shattered it.   
  
"Ohayo Okaa-san, can I help you make breakfast this morning?" she asked,  
totally ignoring her mother's stare. Ikuko walked over and placed a hand on her daughter's forehead. "-yoo-hoo, Okaa-san you all right?" Usagi's crystal blue eyes bore into her, concern imbedded into them.   
  
"Hai Usagi, iie, I don't need help with breakfast. You can go sit down." her voice came out shakily.  
  
"Ohayo Ik- Usagi? Uso.." her father dropped his briefcase in shock. Usagi stood up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Ohayo Otou-san." she said sweetly, sitting down.  
Kenji walked over to Ikuko,   
  
"Who is she, and was has she done with my daughter?" he whispered. Ikuko elbowed him sharply in the stomach, "Usagi, did you cut your hair?" she asked, eyeing Usagi's twin braids. Usagi looked up from where she was reading the newspaper (Ikuko's and Kenji's eyes widened at this)  
  
"Hai, I hope you don't mind. It was just getting too long and hard to handle." she lied  
between her teeth. Her mother smiled sweetly, "I think it looks lovely dear." She paused  
turning back to her eggs as Shingo came into the room. "I have to be dreaming! Usagi was up before I was... someone pinch me!" he cried. Usagi made a move to get up,  
  
"Gladly..." Ikuko narrowed her eyes and held an arm out infront of him,  
  
"Cool it you too." she hissed. Usagi and Shingo reeled back in fear,  
  
"Hai, gomen Okaa-san." was the immediate response. Ikuko switched back into to happy mode.  
  
"How would you like your eggs Usagi?" she questioned. There was a pause.  
  
"Actually, I'm not very hungry. I think I'll just head off to school now." Usagi stood up  
from the table stretching. Ikuko dropped her spatula, Kenji sprayed his coffee across the  
table, and Shingo choked on his cereal. Ikuko was the first to recover, "Well, have a nice  
day, your lunch is by the door." She called after the retreating figure of Usagi.  
Shingo opened his mouth to say something but Usagi's head popped back in, "If Luna comes, don't left her in. Remember how I found her? Well, I found her real owner and returned Luna. She needs to learn to stay away." She spoke from the doorway. Her family nodded dumbly.  
  
After the door shut, signaling Usagi's departure, Kenji shook his head. "That girl never  
ceases to surprise me."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Right.  
Left.  
Right.  
Left.  
Right  
Left.  
STOP.  
  
Mamoru jogged by the spot Usagi had stopped at, avoiding a familiar crash. After he had  
past, Usagi continued to walk with her head down. "Usak- Usagi?" a voice called from  
behind her. She turned slowly on her heels, not really wanting to talk to the person.  
Mamoru jogged up to her, cocking his head to the side, as if he was inspecting her.  
Usagi mentally sighed.   
  
"Hai Mamoru-san?" She asked almost impatiently. Usagi thought she  
saw Mamoru wince.   
  
"Did you... cut your hair?" he grabbed a braid, playfully pulling it.  
Usagi pulled back from his grasp, she wasn't going to go for that one.   
  
"Hai, I did. Sorry I didn't call and ask for your permission." she sneered angrily, turning back around. Mamoru blinked. A hand grasped her small wrist, turning her back around to face Mamoru.  
  
"What I wanted to tell you was that I'm leaving for medical school." Usagi shrugged,  
  
"Congratulations..." she muttered, spinning around. Mamoru pulled her back to face him  
again. "Let go, I'm going to be late!" she tried to pull her wrist away, but Mamoru's  
strong hand continued to hold her in place. "I'm leaving for America next week."  
She knew something was suppose to happen when he said it. But nothing came. She couldn't feel her heart break, or tears welding up in her eyes.   
  
Nothing.  
  
And she supposed it should be frightening. But she couldn't feel anything.  
  
Not after all the pain she went through. She had suppose that her heart simply just  
had enough hurting and simply shut-down. So she looked at him with empty, emotionless  
eyes and walked away. Nothing, could have been more painful for him than that display.  
Not even a word. The silence cut through him like a sword.  
  
She didn't seem to care that he was leaving. No anger, no tears...Nothing.  
And he stood there, motionless, only feeling the tears that were threatening to fall  
and his own heart breaking in the process.  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Usagi arrived at school with a slight emptiness on her face. Naru must have sensed  
something was wrong, because the first words out of her lips where,  
  
"Usagi-chan... Doushita no?" Usagi sighed making up some excuse as Umino walked over. Their conversation revolved mostly around Usagi's new hair style, and much to Usagi's dismay, the Sailor Senshi.   
  
"No, Sailor Venus is cuter and prettier then Jupiter. She's so tall and strong it scares me."  
Umino explained to his girlfriend and friend. Usagi thought  
with a grin, "No, Sailor Moon much cooler. She's a better person then all of them." a voice said from above their gossip circle. Usagi's head snapped up, and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Minako...?"  
  
"Ohayo Minako, what brings you here? Got any dirt you want me to post on the Internet?"  
  
Umino asked excitedly rubbing his hands together. Usagi continued to stare at her desk.  
she thought desperately. "Umino! Stop being a dweeb! Minako-chan, are you coming to school here now?" Naru questioned, slamming Umino's drooling face down onto the desk.  
Minako laughed at the sight.   
  
"Hai, I moved into an apartment." Usagi, Naru, and Umino looked up in surprise.   
  
"Nani?!" the three of them exclaimed. Every head in the class  
whirled towards them. Minako coughed, "Hey, what are you staring at? There's nothing to see here!" she snapped. Usagi let out a small laugh, and Minako occupied the desk in front of hers. "It's because I'm usually home alone anyway." she sighed, "It didn't take much convincing. Some times I don't think my parents care if I were to just roll over and die."  
  
  
Usagi and Naru's eyes misted over, "Oh Minako-chan, I didn't know... I'm so sorry!"  
Naru cried. Usagi thought, staring at her pencil.   
  
"Hey Usagi..." Minako called softy when Umino and Naru became involved in their own conversation as to what would be on the next test. Usagi looked up to meet Minako's eyes. They shone with compassion, sadness, and grief... for her?   
  
"Look Usagi, the reason I didn't say anything last night was because... well because I didn't agree with them. I don't know where they got the idea from either, it's very strange. I think you're the real thing Usagi-chan, can you ever forgive me for not speaking up?" she asked hopefully. Usagi smiled, and reached over her  
desk to hug Minako, "Of course v-chan, us blondes have to stick together you know!" Minako hugged her back and smiled, "All for one, and fun for all!" she exclaimed clasping Usagi's hands in hers. Usagi stared at her friend then burst into a fit of giggles, "Yes v-chan, that's it exactly."  
  
"What? What'd I say?"  
  
^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Usagi shrieked.  
  
"Lower the decibels Usa-chan! I told you five times already!"  
  
"I like my decibels right where they are!" Usagi screeched again from where they were eating lunch together under a tree. "You're acting all surprised... I told you, I didn't agree with them. I wasn't going to hang around with traitors anymore." Minako said simply, taking a bite of her lunch.   
  
"I know, but you..." Usagi dropped her voice to a mere whisper, "You didn't have  
to quit the Sailor Senshi."   
  
Minako shrugged, "I still don't see what's upsetting you."  
  
"You could've been my eye in the sky!"  
  
"You're WHAT?"  
  
"My spy, to tell me what's going on with the enemy and stuff!"  
  
"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with the Senshi anymore, besides, Artemis  
already has that job for me."  
  
"Artemis? Artemis believes in me, but my own guardian doesn't... that makes no sense to me  
somehow..." Usagi muttered shaking her head.  
  
"Look! It's Makoto and Ami, they're staring at us!" Minako hissed.  
  
"They're probably staring at my hair." Usagi whispered back, "Don't make eye contact!"  
  
"No, they're staring at me for being with you." Minako seethed.  
  
"What do they think I am, some sort of plague?" Usagi moaned.  
  
"More like a threat." a voice called from above.  
  
"Hello Kitty." Minako spoke.  
  
"Nani? What-" Minako cut Usagi off.  
  
"That's my favorite anime, have you seen it lately?" Minako wasn't speaking to Usagi  
anymore. "I thought your favorite anime was Sailor V-" Usagi was once again cut off.  
  
"Hello Kitty's been on the look out for new friends." the voice whispered from above.  
Usagi sighed and continued to eat her lunch as Minako continued to banter with the voice.  
  
"Has Hello Kitty met any new friends?" Minako questioned.  
  
"Iie, Hello Kitty is still on the look out." There was a sound of a twig snapping and a  
blur of white flew from the tree and away from them. Minako continued to eat, totally  
oblivious to the look Usagi was giving her. "What the HELL was that all about?" she hissed.  
  
Minako glanced up, "Don't swear, Usagi dear... it's not flattering." Then she added in a  
low voice, "That was Artemis... that's our code language whenever there's another Senshi  
around." she explained softly. Usagi sweatdropped. "Minako, people were staring, couldn't you have chosen a more... grown up anime?"  
  
"Why, what's wrong with Hello Kitty?" Minako pouted. Usagi stood up, laughing to herself,  
  
"You're right, forget I even asked. We're going to be late for class if you don't  
hurry!"  
  
"But I'm not done eating yet!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"I didn't know Minako was transferring schools!" Rei commented at the next Senshi meeting.  
They had gathered on the steps of the shrine, with their bodies strewn about.  
  
"Trust me, we saw her with are own eyes, didn't we Ami-chan?" Makoto argued.  
  
"Hai, but she acts as if she didn't notice us at all. The only people she would talk to were  
Umino, Naru, and... Usagi..." Ami's voice trailed off.  
  
"Did you guys see Usagi's new hair? I can't believe she cut it!" Rei exclaimed.  
Makoto shook her head, "I didn't recognize her at first. She's changed so much over the past few weeks..."  
  
Dead Silence.  
  
"SO... about those youma attacks..." Rei broke the silence. Ami and Makoto snapped back into the moment, clearing their minds of Usagi. "Uh... oh right, the youma attacks." Ami replied intelligently, pulling out her mini computer. "So far most of them have been random, and the only thing that has been consistent is their search for the "Rabbit"." she finished snapping her computer shut. Rei sighed, "I could do a fire reading..."  
  
"But that drains so much of your energy." Luna finished. Rei nodded.  
  
"Do you think they mean Usagi when they talk about the rabbit?" The sneaky spy Artemis  
offered. "Iie, she has nothing to do with Senshi business anymore, remember?" Ami answered sadly. "That makes no sense, you know that right? If Usagi isn't the princess, then how did she defeat Beryl?" He reasoned.  
  
"We weren't there Artemis, and the Senshi can only remember so much." Luna snapped back a little bit too quickly.   
  
Silence rang through again.  
  
"I'll go get some tea!" Rei rushed into the shrine.  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore. It just didn't feel right talking about Usagi, it was almost  
as if they didn't deserve her. The Senshi were falling apart without her... and now Minako  
too. To tell the truth, Rei was having the same doubts as Artemis. She had considered Usagi her best friend, and it killed her more then she would let it show when she said those words to her.   
  
"ARGH! Sailor Moon, why can't you be more responsible!"   
  
Rei held back a sob. She had let her best friend down in so many ways. Rei poured the tea leaves into the boiling water. She strategically placed the tea pot and cups on the tray, balancing it on one hand.  
  
Minako was so lucky she got out. So lucky... Well, Usagi had to be partially satisfied,  
considering the fact she never wanted the duty as a Senshi. As long as she could be happy...  
  
Upon her arrival back to the shrine's steps, she noticed the group was still silent.  
In front of them was a girl with gray hair and purple eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, the temple is closed for the day." Rei called to her.  
The girl smiled, which wasn't exactly something Rei would call a smile,  
  
"Is this the Sailor Senshi meeting?" she asked innocently.  
  
"IIE!" was the immediate (and way to quick) response. The girl grinned even more,  
  
"So I am in the right place."  
  
"Who are you?" inquired Ami. The girl looked surprised,  
  
"How rude of me! It's been a thousand years since my last manners class!  
My name is Selenity." Rei promptly dropped the tray.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
For the first time in centuries, Ami couldn't think. Gathering her thoughts, she snapped out of the trance she was in.  
  
"Rei, pick your jaw off the floor." Ami said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Asked Rei, before blushing and snapping her mouth shut.  
All Mako could do was stare at the 'supposed' Princess before them.  
None of her senses told her this person was an imposter.  
And not once had her abilities as a senshi failed her.  
She cleared her throat and walked up to Selenity.  
  
"Are you really her?" She asked, voice faltering for a brief moment.  
Though this did not go unnoticed by Selenity.  
  
"Do you doubt me Jupiter?" She asked, in a very commanding voice if Mako ever heard one. The warrior within her immediately snapped awake.  
  
"No, your highness." She answered abruptly, standing straight; surprising both Rei and Ami. Selenity smiled. "Very good." She said.  
  
The two senshi were exchanging looks when Chibiusa entered the temple.  
The little girl's pink eyes widened as she saw two confused looking senshi,  
Mako in her senshi-stance and a woman with long gray hair shaped to two odangos.  
Her first instinct was to run towards the woman and hug the living daylights out of her.  
Mako wasn't sure what happened, as all she saw was a pink flash and the next thing she knew, Chibiusa was holding Selenity very tightly. Selenity's face showed surprised and disgust mixed into one, but quickly changed it to a loving look.  
  
"Small Lady." She called softly. Chibiusa never moved an inch, but hung on tighter to her.  
(  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The stranger brushed his hair away from his face. And he started to run his fingers  
through his hair as he looked around the unfamiliar city, which was growing more and more familiar by the minute. He finally smiled. The first time in a while.  
He picked up his belongings, carrying it on his back, after he paid for the cab that is.  
The journey from the train station to the apartment complex had not been that long, but  
he didn't know where exactly the apartment was and he couldn't risk being lost in the city.  
After getting his key, he began to walk up the stairs to the third floor. Where his room  
was. After a rather tiring experience, 'Damn that lift for breaking down.' He thought,  
wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He opened the door and saw the apartment.  
He shoved his belongings to a corner and saw the boxes scattered all through the apartment.  
  
It was his friend who had arranged for his things to be brought there. he himself had never  
been to the place once. He walked towards the balcony and looked around the city, still not believing he was finally there.  
  
All those years...  
  
He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the city. He smiled for a moment, just  
as the memories began to flood his mind. But the smile soon turn to a frown, after reality  
kicked in. He wasn't here for pleasure. he had something to do.  
  
Something very important.  
  
Finding the last link he had of his past.  
  
Finding his sister.  
  
The night wind ruffled his blond hair slightly, as if a sign of welcome.  
He stepped into the apartment and walked towards one of the boxes and opened it.  
And it was at this moment that he heard the soft 'meow'. He smiled and without even  
looking behind him said, "Report."  
  
"No sign just yet. I'm sure if we were to sense your sister's energy reading, it would  
be if she were fighting." Said the cat. He turned around and looked at the feline.  
It was of a dark grey color with a golden crescent moon symbol at the top of its head.  
  
"I doubt she would be fighting anytime soon." He said. The cat nodded.  
  
"But I have found an energy reading that's similar to your sister..." The cat's voice  
trailed off. "And? Orion, what is it?" He snapped, looking annoyed at the cat.  
  
"It's nothing much, Taiyo-san...But I've found someone with the energy reading that's  
similar as your sister, but she's not your sister." Told Orion. Taiyo's blue eyes flashed  
silently.   
  
"Must be the presence we felt before." Taiyo said darkly. Orion nodded.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Orion asked.  
  
"Well...Wait....And visit some old friends." Taiyo said, smiling softly.  
Orion smiled. "Your little Princess?" He asked. Taiyo nodded.  
  
"One of the reasons I came here." He said, grinning broadly.  
  
"I think moving here would do you some good after all, Taiyo." Orion said.  
Taiyo sighed. "I hope so. After gaining my past memories back, it just makes me want to  
find my sister more than ever." He told, almost wistfully.  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"And then you came along of course..." Taiyo's voice trailed off as he rolled his eyes at  
Orion. Orion narrowed his eyes. "Well SOMEONE had to look out for you. You do tend to be  
very careless." Orion scolded.  
  
Taiyo just laughed. Orion shook his head. "Just like your sister." He said with a slightly  
frustrated sigh. Taiyo grinned at the cat and picked him up. "I know YOU would like  
to see your sister too, Orion." Orion sighed,  
  
"Yes. It's been a while..."  
  
"If she's every bit as a pain as you are, I know my sister's all right." Taiyo said,  
laughing again. "Don't you talk about my sister that way!" Orion shrieked. The last thing  
heard from the two was Orion's loud scoldings and Taiyo's laughter.  
  
-----------------  
  
*Garnet and Aya-chan begin to chant* Email... email... email... Please? And bloody hell, PLEASE just fill out that stupid form below and REVIEW!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
